Fidirg
Fidirg, the Dragon God of Five Sins, is an Evil God and a member of Vida's Faction. Appearance He looks like a giant person’s hand that is covered in enormous scales, and its fingers replaced by the heads of one-eyed snakes.Chapter 102 Personality Background Fidirg, the Dragon God of Five Sins, had originally been one of the evil gods serving the Demon King. But he hadn’t sworn loyalty to anyone. He had simply been serving the Demon King because there had been no other way for him to survive. And so, for the purpose of surviving, he had obeyed the Demon King’s command and invaded the world of Lambda, to make it a place that would replace his own world that had been destroyed. But the champion Zakkart had offered them a new choice. “Gods from foreign worlds, if you will separate yourselves from the Demon King and become our allies, we will welcome you into this world as new gods.” This proposal that contained no signs of lies was astonishing and made Fidirg’s heart dance with joy. The Demon King was a tyrant who had no mercy for those who defied him or failed to meet his expectations. He had broken the souls of useless subordinates to make an example of them on numerous occasions. The only reason there hadn’t been any rebellions despite this was the Demon King’s overwhelming strength. But it was a different story if the gods of this world were willing to accept them. This offer was not a joke made by a mere human. These were the words of a champion who could fight against gods on even terms. There were none that thought lightly of this fact. And so, Fidirg accepted this offer. But although victory was achieved against the Demon King afterwards, Zakkart and three other champions had their souls broken by the Demon King. Now that his benefactor had perished, it was only natural for Fidirg to cooperate with Vida. However, in the following battle against Alda, four of Fidirg’s five heads were crushed and he lost a substantial amount of his power. He barely managed to escape being sealed away and fled for his life to the Bahn Gaia continent with Vida. He was then forced to slumber for tens of thousands of years. When he finally recovered enough to make a move, he squeezed as much Mana out of himself as he could to create the Dungeon that had given birth to the Lizardmen, the Lizardmen’s Nest. He needed a large number of followers in order to make a full recovery; he had decided that he would use Lizardmen for that purpose rather than people. Fortunately, there were no followers of Vida or the other gods nearby. Though the Lizardmen grew in number, they would be able to avoid killing each other by mistake. Things went as Fidirg had expected and three of his crushed heads recovered. It was still uncertain as to whether he would be able to descend upon the world again, but it was possible that he would be able to fully recover in another ten thousand years. However, that was when Luvesfol, the Raging Evil Dragon God, appeared. Luvesfol created this B-class Dungeon called the Scaled King’s Nest, sealed Fidirg inside an orb, selected a Dragon to grant it his divine protection so that it could act as his priest and stole the Lizardman believers from Fidirg. Chronology Powers and Abilities He can bestow the ‘Scaled King’ Title. Relationships Trivia References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Gods Category:Evil Gods Category:Dragons Category:Elder Dragons Category:Vida's Faction